


Of Broken Porcelain And Gold

by galahave



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galahave/pseuds/galahave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, Eggsy would always wait for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Broken Porcelain And Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I was in an angsty mood.

Much to Eggsy's dismay, Harry never came back. For years afterwords he'd held on to the faint hope that like a phoenix would Harry return. But he didn't. There wasn't even a funeral. The man died in that church parking lot in rural Kentucky and that was it. Harry never came back to sort things out like he'd promised Eggsy all those years ago. 

Merlin took the chair as Arthur. Eggsy became the new Galahad. The world turned. Eggsy got better at his job, but never stepped out of Harry's shadow, even though he was more than capable. 

Merlin passed away not 15 years later of a heart attack, and Eggsy had taken Arthur for himself. He'd always secretly wanted Roxy to take it, but she had been killed in a church bombing in France a few years earlier. She would have made a great Arthur. Neither of them had funerals.

Daisy was Eggsy's proposal for the new Lancelot, and he couldn't have been prouder when she'd won it. It wasn't the life he'd wanted for Daisy, but you can't always get what you want, can you? She cried when Eggsy was granted Arthur.

When Michelle found out that Daisy was going down that path, it hit her hard. She lost her husband and would most likely lose her two children to Kingsman. A person could only handle so much being taken from her. She killed herself shortly after Daisy was granted Lancelot. Michelle did not have a funeral. The guilt would weigh on Eggsy until the day he died.

Eggsy was getting older, now. He'd lived alone in Harry's house for almost 45 years at this point. He'd retired from Kingsman when his memory began lapsing. Daisy had taken his place. 

He never changed anything in Harry's house. All of Harry's furniture was left in its spot. The butterflies still hung on his walls. Mr. Pickle was now accompanied by JB. Eggsy never changed a thing. The knickknacks that Merlin bought him mixed in with the ones Merlin had bought Harry. 

Harry had a curious collection of plates, Eggsy had found one day in the attic. They were porcelain, once cracked but repaired with gold. He looked up what it meant, he read about the practice of Kintsugi. _To treat breakage and repair as part of the history of an object, rather than something to disguise._ Eggsy cried for hours that night.

Eggsy never married. He used to tell himself that he didn't settle down because of his job. He didn't want to end up leaving behind a lover and having what happened to Michelle happen to them. That was a lie, a partial one at least, and he long ago acknowledged it as one. The real reason was that he was still waiting for Harry. He would always wait for Harry. 

Harry was the reason he'd fought so hard to live. He was the reason Eggsy kept pushing though, for him and for Merlin. He wanted to make Harry proud. He wanted Harry to see how good he could be. It made him ache because Harry never saw him.

Harry never came back. Eggsy's heart never healed.


End file.
